heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger/Relationships
The relationships of Hermione Granger throughout the Harry Potter ''franchise. Romances Victor Krum Hermione dated Viktor Krum when he asked her to the Yule Ball held that Christmas, even though Hermione supported Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. Before he left, Viktor gave her his number and asked to visit him at Bulgaria over the summer. Though the relationship was never serious, they still remained in contact via exchanging letters between one another. They were reunited during the Second Wizarding War, where they met at Fleur's and Bill's wedding, where Krum was disappointed to see Hermione had "sort of" begin a romance with Ron. Ron Weasley Hermione first met Ron on the Hogwarts express during their first year. She was extremely hurt by Ron when he insulted her about having no friends and defined her as a "nightmare," and spent the whole afternoon in the bathroom crying. He and Ron later saved her life later that evening from a mountain troll. The aftermath caused them to become friends, and Ron and Hermione often had playful banter between each other, shown when they are studying for their finals. During their second year, Ron was deeply annoyed by Hermione’s crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, indicating he may have had a crush on her even then. He also made fun of her when she accidentally consumed cat hair in her Polyjuice Potion. However, Ron was immensely sadden when Hermione was an unfortunate victim to the Basilisk and was relieved to see her alright. Though the two wanted to hug each other, they just resorted into a handshake, where Ron welcomed her back warmly. Later, in the ''Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione and Ron encountered each other in Leaky Cauldron, fighting about Crookshanks chasing Scabbers (who was in reality, Peter Pettigrew). During one of Care for Magical Beasts lessons under Hagrid, Hermione quickly grabbed onto Ron’s hand, which turned into an awkward situation. The relationship was getting worse during Christmas, when Ron accused Hermione's cat of eating Scabbers. They are said to have "sort of" dating by the time of The Deathly Hallows, as pointed out by Harry multiple times. During their stay at Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ron laid next to each other where their hands found one another and played on the piano together. Later, when Ron temporarily abandons Hermione and Harry due to the influence of the Slytherin locket, Hermione is visibly distraught. When he returned, Hermione was understandably upset at him. Family Parents Hermione had a loving relationship to her parents, as her mother often called her "darling" or "sweetheart." Though she was unusal, Mr and Mrs Granger were proud of their daughter, and supported her when she found out she was a witch. However, they would not allow her to shrink her own teeth with magic. During the Second Wizarding War, Hermione was very sadden to obliviate their memories of her, as she was seen nearly crying to have made that decision. She eventually found them in Australia and restored their memories. Harry Potter Hermione and Harry first met on the Hogwarts Express, which they had initially been acquaintances rather than friends. They eventually became friends when Hermione's life was saved by Ron and Harry from a Mountain Troll. She continued to support him in everything, including his Quidditch matches and his fight against Lord Voldemort. Many people had mistaken their relationship as romantic rather than platonic, as even Dumbledore pointed out that Harry and Hermione were spending a lot of time together. However, Harry states they are just friends, even telling Ron that he thinks of Hermione as a sister. Ginny Weasley Good friends with their relationship to Ron, Ginny was Hermione's best female friend and a younger sister figure. During the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, Ginny and Hermione grew close with one another. When Hermione recognized Ginny’s feelings for Harry, and gave her advice, which eventually led to Harry and Ginny dating and finally marrying one another. They would eventually sisters-in-law when Hermione married Ginny's brother. Ginny was also the only one who Hermione told about being asked to the Yule Ball by Victor Krum and Hermione was the only one to know of Ginny secretly practicing her flying. Parents-in-law Hermione's father-in-law, Arthur Weasley, was fascinated by Hermione's Muggle world and her background, even inviting Hermione’s parents for a drink when he first met them. Her mother-in-law, Molly came to regard her as a second daughter, but coldly treated her when Rita Skeeter’s opinions came out about her. Fleur Delacour Fleur and Hermione initially did not get along in the books. However in the film, she shows no hostility towards Fleur. Hermione did not like that Fleur was staying at the Burrow over the summer. Fred and George Weasley Fred and George were extremely close with Hermione more than the other Weasley Brothers, and regarded her and Harry as younger siblings, often joking with them and being protective over her. This was extremely shown when they got angry at Draco for calling Hermione a “mudblood” and rushing to defend her at any second. Another part of their playful banter was when Hermione warned them that their Aging potion was not going tow ork against Dumbledore’s age line. She was deeply sadden by Fred’s death and even comforted Ginny through the ordeal. Other Relatives Among other relatives of Hermione is her sister-in-law, Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) and Audrey Weasley. However, Hermione was friends with Angelina in their Hogwarts years. Her relationship with Audrey is unknown. She is the aunt of their children, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly. Friends and Allies Neville Longbottom Neville was the first person that Hermione had befriended. She especially shows him kindness, thus beginning to help him find his toad, Trevor. During their time at school, Hermione defends Neville from bullies. Especially in her fourth year, Hermione was the first to yell for Moody to stop torturing a spider in front of Neville with magic after seeing his hurt bodies. Neville later saves Hermione (and Ron) from Nagini. Luna Lovegood Hermione and Luna met during their fifth and fourth years respectively, accidentally calling Luna "Looney" before backtracking. Though Luna was quite odd, Hermione thought highly of Luna and accepted her, even if her creatures didn't exist. Even though she and Luna were different, Hermione defended Luna when people insulted her, especially kicking Ron for teasing Luna about Gurdyroots. She even snapped at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black for calling her friend an oddity. Acquaintances Draco Malfoy In their younger years, Draco and Hermione never got a long. She often got angry when he offended one of her friends, particlarly Harry and Ron. He coldy called her a "Filthy mudblood", which led some backlash from Hermione's friends. They also never refer to each other by their first names. However, by the time of The Cursed Child, Hermione and Draco are civil towards one another and work together to save Draco's son Scorpius and Hermione's nephew, Albus. Enemies Rita Skeeter During the fourth year, Rita Skeeter highly annoyed Hermione, putting gossip columns on her. She eventually found out about Rita's status as an unregistered Animagus and threatened to expose her. Lord Voldemort Though Hermione and Voldemort hardly encounter each other on screen, Hermione was dedicated to killing Voldemort's horcruxes to make him a mortal man. Bellatrix Lestrange Hermione hated the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, possibly for her past deeds of torturing Neville's parents. Bellatrix tortured Hermione, due to her being a Muggle-born and carved "mudblood" on her arm. However, Hermione took the hairs of Bellatrix when they landed on her during interrogation and crying out in agony. It was shown that Hermione hated having to use her wand after stealing it from Malfoy Manor. Category:Relationships